Where's Daddy?
by rainymemories
Summary: This is a fic about Ruki and how her dad comes back into her life! enjoy plez
1. Default Chapter

Where's Daddy?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon tamers. Akiyoshi Hongo does. Which he is damn lucky too!!  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this fan fiction because I saw this one picture of Chibi Ruki on the swings and a man holding the swing but his upper body and his head was cut off. So I decided to write it and it kind of sounds like my life a little. To those who know me would know! Ruki might sound a tad bit OOC but I hope its good enough for you guys! Heh. Ok you can read now.  
  
"Daddy!! Don't leave! Daddy Please!" I cried but he wouldn't listen to me. He left and stormed out the door. "Ruki You'll be fine and I'll be fine Good bye." He shouted and left and I never saw him again. I ran to my mother. "Mommy, why did Daddy leave?" I asked. She stared down at me, tears running down past her cheek. "The time will come when you are ready for the truth." She said softly. "And I'm sure he will come back into your life soon." She said.  
  
"When?" I asked.  
  
"In a long time." She replied. My definition than for a "long time" was many years. But I was wrong to think that.  
  
~*Seven years later*~  
  
~A year after the Tamers defeated the D-reaper~  
  
I came home from school, I walked in and saw my grandma cooking in the kitchen I smiled at her. "Welcome home, how was school dear?" she asked me. "It was okay." I said making my best effort to seem happy. "That's good to hear, tonight dinner will be your favorite!" she exclaimed. I smiled. "Thanks, Grandma I'll be in my room if you need me." I said and went to my room. I changed out of my school uniform and put on my favorite outfit, which I would always wear when Renamon was around. But instead of the broken heart I had when Renamon first came it was now a normal heart. I remember the day my mother gave me the shirt. I smiled as I thought of that time. "Renamon, I wish you were still here" I said softly. She had always been there for me even when I was being the biggest bitch to her and the rest of the world. But now I wasn't all thanks to Renamon and the other tamers and their digimon. I walked outside and sat there taking in the spring air. All of the sudden I heard 2 angry voices. It startled me but I stood up and looked around to see where they were coming from. "You stupid woman! Where is she?!" a angry male voice shouted. The voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. "She's at school! I told you already!" a voice yelled back, that voice I knew belonged to my mother. "Don't lie to me bitch!" the male voice snarled. "I'm not lying!!" my mother said. I could tell she was about to cry. "What the hell was going on?" I wondered to myself. I walked quietly to the door and peeked through since it was slightly opened. I gasped as the male voice belonged to my father. The father that left my mother and I, seven years back. "What am I going to do? I have a feeling I'm not supposed to be watching or listening to this though." I thought in my head. I did the 1st thing that came to my mind. I ran to the kitchen and saw my grandma still cooking. "What's wrong Ruki-chan?" she asked worried. "What is dad doing here?" I asked. My grandmother looked startled. "What!?!" she asked me. "I saw him, mom and him were having an argument." I said. I could tell my grandmother was doing some quick thinking. "Why don't you invite your friends over?" she said. "Okay.." I said. "That's strange." I said to myself. But I was curious to know what was going on between my parents. "But grandma I don't want too." I said quickly changing my mind. "Why not?" she asked me. "You haven't seen them in a while wouldn't it be nice to see them again." she said. "Not until I find out what's going on between mom and dad." I said firmly. "Sit down." She said with a serious expression on her face. I sat down. I knew this had to be serious since I had never seen my grandmother with that kind of facial expression. "Well you know that your father hasn't been in your life for a numerous amount of years." She started. "Yes." I said nodded my head. "Well, he is not what you think he is." She stated. I eyed her uncertainly. "What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
Author's Note: And that is the ending of chapter one. Chapter two will be posted on Monday by the latest. The Earliest will be Saturday so I can finish writing it! Please review! Thanks! ^_^  
  
~ Evil Sly Queen~ 


	2. Chapter 2!

Where's Daddy? Part 2 of 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers.  
  
A/N: This the 2nd and last chapter of "Where's Daddy?"  
  
"Well, he is not what you think he is." My grandmother stated.  
  
I eyed her uncertainly. "What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Well you see he's a digimon, in the disguise of a human." She said.  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed in shock nearly jumping out of my seat. "Does that mean I'm half digimon?" I asked her.  
  
"Of course not." She said calmly. "He was full human than. But when you were 4 he got data inside of him that made him become a digimon named Rijiamon." She said.  
  
"That's was why he left mom and I?" I asked.  
  
My grandmother shook her head. "I'm not even sure why he left. The power of his digimon form made him more evil and hungry for power to be the best." She said.  
  
Tears started flowing down my cheek. "So does that mean he can't control his digimon self and he has to be mean to everyone even if his human self doesn't want to?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. "Now why don't you invite your friends over." She said.  
  
I smiled and wiped my tears. "Okay." I said picking up the phone which was right next to me. I realized I didn't hear the dial tone. "What the hell?" I said in a low voice. "Grandma the phone doesn't work." I said.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. And I handed her the phone. "Odd." She said.  
  
"I'll just go over to Juri's house." I said.  
  
"Ok, be home before 10 p.m." She said.  
  
I nodded and went outside and tried to open the front gate. I tried to push it open, kick it open, climb over the gate but nothing worked. "I wish Renamon was here." I mumbled. I walked back into the house. I was angry that I couldn't get out of my house, let alone contact any of my friends. I decided to take this into my own hands. I walked to the room where my father and my mother were. I peeked in and saw my mother on the floor sobbing and my father hitting her. I opened the door. "STOP IT!" I yelled as loud as I could.  
  
My father was startled.  
  
I gave him a very nasty look. Right now I didn't care if he was my father or not. He wasn't supposed to do what he was doing to my mother. Whom I got along well with now. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him coldly.  
  
"Ruki, sweetie I missed you so much." He said warmly.  
  
I glared at him. "Don't change the subject I asked you a question now you're going to answer it." I said in a cold tone.  
  
"Well I finally came back to get you and you're going to live with me now." He said smiling.  
  
"I'm not leaving this house." I stated than I kneeled down next to my mother. And I checked her pulse. And luckily it was still there. "How could you do this to my mom?" I asked him still glaring at him.  
  
"Well your mother and I got into a disagreement. That's all." He said slightly smirking.  
  
"Renamon, I need you please." I thought to myself. "Please come." I said to myself hoping she would hear me. "That's all?" I asked him in disbelief. "So she disagreed with you no need to attack her!" I yelled.  
  
"Well I'm disappointed you don't see it my way. That means I have to kill you since my master wanted me to bring you to him." He stated and transformed to his digimon form.  
  
I watched in horror as he transformed. I had never seen anything like this digimon. I didn't own the card. I looked at my D-arc to see who the digimon was since I only knew its name.  
  
"Rijiamon, A Fire type champion digimon, his attack Fire Storm will demolish and blow away all his enemies." The D-arc stated.  
  
"Terrific." I mumbled. "I'm toast. Literally." I muttered.  
  
"Fire Storm!" Rijiamon shouted as a fiery storm like attack came out his hands and headed towards me.  
  
"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted as her attack countered Rijiamon's.  
  
"What?" Rijiamon said in disbelief.  
  
"RENAMON!" I shouted joyously.  
  
"Ruki, are you okay?" she asked me.  
  
I nodded. "I'm so glad you came!" I said.  
  
"I heard your cry. Rijiamon has been a pain to the digital world." She said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
I smiled. "Ready?" I asked her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Rijiamon looked at us in horror.  
  
I smirked at him. "Too bad." I told him. "Didn't know your own daughter was a digimon tamer did you?" I asked him. "Not everything goes your way." I said. "Digi Modify, Digivolution activate!" I said swiping the card I had found in my pocket through my D-arc.  
  
"Renamon digivolve to Kyuubimon." She said now in her champion form. "Fox Tail Infernal!" she said as she attacked Rijiamon and he disappeared and returned to his human form forever. Which was now unconscious. Kyuubimon dedigivolved back into Renamon.  
  
"Thanks Renamon." I said to her.  
  
"Your welcome Ruki. If you ever need me I will always be there." She said before disappearing back to the digital world.  
  
My mother stood up. "Thank you sweetie." She said hugging me. I hugged her back.  
  
"What are we going to do with dad?" I asked her.  
  
"Well I'm sure he will go back to where he came from. Since I'm not sure he feels welcome here." She said smiling.  
  
I giggled. I went over to him and nudged him hard with my foot.  
  
He awoke. "Where I am?" he asked me.  
  
"You are at the Makino Residence." I said.  
  
"Makino? What am I doing here?" he asked.  
  
"You were trying to kill me." I said dully.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry." He said looking at his watch. "I best to be off I have a meeting in 35 minutes." He said and rushed off at the house.  
  
"And this story has a happy ending." My grandmother said walking into the room.  
  
And we all laughed at that.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Please Review! ^_^ 


End file.
